Liste von Slasher-Filmen
So ist das keine Liste. NPOV, TF, usw. – vıכıaяפ‎ ∞ 19:45, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ---- Diese (unvollständige) Liste enthält alle kommerziell erfolgreichen Slasher-Filme von den Anfängen bis heute. Die Vorläufer und Wegbereiter des Slasher-Films :Dieser Abschnitt zählt die Filme auf, die noch nicht als Slasher Film bezeichnet wurden, das Genre aber nachhaltig geprägt haben: Die Slasher-Filme : Dieser Abschnitt zählt die Filme auf, die offiziell als "Slasher-Film" bezeichnet werden und einen durchschnittlichen bis guten kommerziellen Erfolg feiern konnten. 1978–1979 * Blood Stalkers (Blood Stalkers) Robert W. Morgan, USA, 1978 * Der Bohrmaschinenkiller (The Toolbox Murders) Dennis Connelly, USA, 1978 * Halloween – Die Nacht des Grauens (Halloween) John Carpenter, USA, 1978 * Der Killer hinter der Maske (Savage Weekend / The Killer Behind The Mask) David Paulsen, USA, 1979 * Prom Night – Grauen ohne Namen (Prom Night / Prom Night – Die Nacht des Schlächters) Paul Lynch, USA,1979 * The Boogeyman (The Boogeyman) Ulli Lommel, USA, 1979 * The Driller Killer (The Driller Killer) Abel Ferrara, USA, 1979 1980–1989 * Ab in die Ewigkeit (Happy Birthday To Me) J. Lee Thompson, Kanada, 1980 * American Killing (The Clairvoyant / The Killing Kind) Armand Mastroianni, USA, 1980 * Brennende Rache (The Burning) Tony Maylam, USA, 1980 * Die Augen eines Fremden (Eyes Of A Stranger) Ken Wiederhorn, USA, 1980 * Die Forke des Todes (Rosemary’s Killer/The Prowler) Joseph Zito, USA, 1980 * Freitag der 13. (1980) (Friday The 13th) Sean S. Cunningham, USA, 1980 * The Ghost Dance (The Ghost Dance), Peter F. Buffa, USA, 1980 * Goodnight (To All A Goodnight) David Hess, USA, 1980 * Graduation Day (Graduation Day) Herb Freed, USA, 1980 * Madhouse – Party des Schreckens (There was a Little Girl) Ovidio G. Assonitis, Italien, 1980 * Maniac (Maniac) William Lustig, USA, 1980 * Monster im Nachtexpress (Terror Train) Roger Spottiswoode, USA, 1980 * Nightmare On The Street (Nightmares) John Lamons, Australien, 1980 * Panische Angst (He knows You’re alone) Armand Mastroianni, USA, 1980 * Patrick lebt! (Patrick Vivre Ancore) Mario Landi, Italien, 1980 * Psychock (Silent Scream) Denny Harris, USA, 1980 * Todesschrei am Telefon (Don’t Answer The Phone) Robert Hammer, USA, 1980 * Tourist Trap – Die Touristenfalle (Tourist Trap) David Schmoeller, USA, 1980 * Bloodparty (Home Sweet Home) Netie Pena, USA, 1981 * Blutiger Valentinstag (My Bloody Valentine) George Mihalka, Kanada, 1981 * Das Kabinett des Schreckens (The Funhouse) Tobe Hooper, USA, 1981 * Die Säge des Todes (Bloody Moon) Jess Franco, Deutschland * Examen (Final Exam) Jimmy Huston, USA * Freitag der 13. Teil 2 (Friday The 13th Part 2) Steve Miner, USA, 1981 * Halloween 2 – Das Grauen kehrt zurück (Halloween II) Rick Rosenthal, USA, 1981 * Madman (Madman / Madman Marz) Joe Giannone, USA, 1981 * Nightmare (1981) (Nightmare / Nightmare In A Damaged Brain) Romano Scavolini, USA, 1981 * Night Warning (Night Warning) William Asher, USA, 1981 * Hell Night (Hell Night) Tom Desimone, USA, 1981 * Pieces – Stunden des Wahnsinns (Pieces) Juan Piquer Simon, Spanien, Puerto Rico, 1981 * Rocknacht des Grauens (New Year’s Evil) Emmett Alston, USA, 1981 * Terror Eyes – Der Frauenköpfer (Night School) Ken Hughes, 1981 * Vor Morgengrauen (Just Before Dawn / Blutige Dämmerung) Jeff Lieberman, USA, 1981 * Ausflug in das Grauen Don’t Go In The Woods) James Bryan, USA, 1982 * Der New York Ripper (La Squartatore di New York) Lucio Fulci, Italien, 1982 * Insel des Schreckens (Whodunit?/Scared Alive) Bill Naud, USA, 1982 * Killer Party (Killer Party) William Fruet, USA, 1982 * Psycho-Killer (Double Exposure) William Byron Hillman, USA, 1982 * Slumber Party Massacre (Slumberparty Massacre) Amy Jones, USA, 1982 * Sweet Sixteen – Blutiges Inferno (Sweet 16) Jim Sotos, USA, 1982 * Todestrauma (The Dorm that dripped Blood) Jeffrey Obrow, Stephen Carpenter, USA, 1982 * Und wieder ist Freitag der 13. (Friday The 13th Part III) Steve Miner, USA, 1982 * XRay Der erste Mord geschah am Valentinstag (Hospital Massacre) Boaz Davison, USA, 1982 * A Night to Dismember (A Night to Dismember) Doris Wishman, USA, 1983 * Angst – Das Camp des Schreckens (The Final Terror) Andrew Davis, USA, 1983 * Blood Rage (Blood Rage) John M. Grissmer, USA, 1983 * Blutiger Sommer (Sleepaway Camp) Robert Hiltzik, USA * Curtains – Wahn ohne Ende (Curtains) Richard Ciupka, Kanada, 1983 * Death Screams (Death Screams) David Nelson, USA, 1983 * Disconnected (Disconnected) Gorman Bechard, USA * Girls Nite Out – Das Spiel des Wahnsinns (Girls Nite Out) Robert Deubel, USA, 1983 * House On Sorority Row (House On Sorority Row) Mark Rosman, USA, 1983 * Killerspiele (Fatal Games) Michael Elliot, USA, 1983 * Motel Massaker (Mountaintop Motel Massacre) Jim McCullough Sr., USA, 1983 * Sledgehammer (Sledgehammer) David A. Prior, USA, 1983 * The Boogeyman II (Revenge Of The Boogey Man) Ulli Lommel, USA, 1983 * The Forest (The Forest) Donald M. Jones, USA, 1983 * The Last Night (The Last Night) Michael J. Murphy, Großbritannien, 1983 * Blutweihe (The Initiation) Larry Stewart, USA, 1984 * Freitag der 13. – Das letzte Kapitel (Friday The 13th: The Final Chapter) Joseph Zito, USA, 1984 * Fröhliche Weihnacht (Don’t Open Till Christmas) Edmund Purdon, Al McGoohan, Großbritannien, 1984 * Highschool des Grauens (Splatter University) Richard W. Haines, USA * Rocktober Blood – An der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn (Rocktober Blood) Beverly Sebastian, Fred Sebastian, USA, 1984 * Satan’s Blade (Satan’s Blade / Blutiger Stahl) L. Scott Castillo Jr., USA, 1984 * Silent Madness (Silent Madness) Simon Nuchtern, USA, 1984 * Stille Nacht, Horror Nacht (Silent Night – Deadly Night) Charles E. Sellier jr., USA, 1984 * The Movie House Massacre (The Movie House Massacre) Alice Raley, USA, 1984 * Bits and Pieces (Bits and Pieces) Leland Thomas, USA, 1985 * Blood Cult (Blood Cult) Christopher Lewis, USA, 1985 * Der Tödliche Feind (Deadly Intruder) John McCauley, USA, 1985 * Freitag der 13. – Ein neuer Anfang (Friday The 13th Part 5 – A New Beginning) Danny Steinmann, USA, 1985 * Horror House on Highway Five (Horror House on Highway Five) Richard Casey, USA, 1985 * Investigator (Mask Of Murder) Arne Mattsson, Kanada, 1985 * Nail Gun Massacre (Nail Gun Massacre) Bill Leslie, Terry Lofton, USA, 1985 * Nightmare – Mörderische Träume (1985) (A Nightmare On Elm Street) Wes Craven, USA, 1985 * Scream (1985) (Scream) Byron Quisenberry, USA, 1985 * Shocking Heavy Metal (Blood Tracks) Mats Helge, Schweden, 1985 * The Mutilator (The Mutilator) Buddy Cooper, USA, 1985 * Aerobicide (Killer Workout) David A. Prior, USA, 1986 * American Killer (The Majorettes) Bill Hinzman, USA * Revenge – Des Teufels blutige Krallen (Revenge: Blood Cult 2) Christopher Lewis, USA, 1986 * Death House (Sorority House Massacre) Carol Frank, USA, 1986 * Der unheimliche Mannequinkiller (Into The Darkness) Michael Parkinson, USA, 1986 * Die Horror Party (April Fool’s Day) Fred Walton, USA, 1986 * Die Todesparty (Slaughter High) G. Dugsdale, M. Ezra, P. Litten, USA, 1986 * Freitag der 13. – Jason lebt (Friday The 13th Part 6 – Jason Lives) Tom McLoughlin, USA, 1986 * Im Augenblick der Angst (Anguish) Bigas Luna, Spanien, 1986 * Killer Party (Killer Party) William Fruet, USA, 1986 * Nightmare II – Die Rache (A Nightmare On Elm Street II – Freddys Revenge) Jack Sholder, USA, 1986 * Raging Fury (Hell High) Douglas Grossman, USA, 1986 * Silent Night – Deadly Night Part II (Silent Night – Deadly Night Part II) Lee Harry, USA, 1986 * Terror At Tenkiller (Terror at Tenkiller) Ken Meyer, USA, 1986 * Angriff aus dem Jenseits (Appointment with Fear) Ramzi Thomas, USA, 1987 * Aquarius – Theater des Todes (Deliria/Stage Fright) Michele Soavi, Italien, 1987 * Berserker (1987) (Berserker) Jefferson Richard, USA, 1987 * Bloody Pompoms (Cheerleader Camp) John Quinn, USA, 1987 * Body Count – Die Mathematik des Schreckens (Camping della Morte) Ruggero Deodato, Italien, 1987 * Der Satan kommt um Mitternacht (Occult) John Eyres, Großbritannien, 1987 * Don’t Panic (Don’t Panic) Rubén Galindo Jr., USA, 1987 * Doom Asylum (Doom Asylum) Richard Friedman, USA, 1987 * Last Slumber Party (The Last Slumber Party) Stephen Tyler, USA, 1987 * Maniac Cop (Maniac Cop) William Lustig, USA, 1987 * Mary Lou (Hello Mary Lou – Prom Night II) Bruce Pittman, USA, 1987 * Nightmare III – Freddy Krueger lebt (A Nightmare On Elm Street III – The Dream Warriors) Chuck Russell, USA, 1987 * Night Screams (Night Screams) Allen Plone, USA, 1987 * Reise ins Grauen (Twisted Nightmare) P. Hunt, C.H. Moore, USA, 1987 * Return To Horror High (Return To Horror High) Bill Froehlich, USA, 1987 * Slaughterhouse – Ein Horror-Trip ins Jenseits (Slaughterhouse Rock) Dimitri Logothetis, USA, 1987 * Slumber Party Massacre II (Slumber Party Massacre II) Deborah Brock, USA, 1987 * The Stay Awake – Nacht des Grauens (The Stay Awake) John Bernard, USA, 1987 * Bloodnight (Intruder/Night Of The Intruder) Scott Spiegel, USA, 1988 * Bloody New Year (Bloody New Year) Norman J. Warren, Großbritannien, 1988 * Clownhouse (Clownhouse) Victor Salva, USA, 1988 * Dangerous Game (Dangerous Game) Stephen Hopkins, Australien, 1988 * Das Camp des Grauens (Sleepaway Camp 2) Michael A. Simpson, USA, 1988 * Das Camp des Grauens Teil III (Sleepaway Camp III – Teenage Wasteland) Michael A. Simpson, USA, 1988 * Evil Scream (Evil Laugh) Dominick Brascia, USA, 1988 * Evil Dead Trap – Die tödliche Falle (Shiryô no wana) Toshihara Ikeda, Japan, 1988 * Freitag der 13. – Jason im Blutrausch (Friday The 13th Part 7 – The New Blood) John Carl Buechler, USA, 1988 * Halloween 4 (Halloween 4 – The Return Of Michael Myers) Dwight H. Little, USA, 1988 * Iced – Der Tod auf Skiern (Iced) Jeff Kwitny, USA, 1988 * Memorial Day (Memorial Valley Massacre) Robert C. Hughes, USA, 1988 * Moonstalker (Moonstalker) Michael O'Rourke, USA, 1988 * Nightmare Beach (Moonstalker) Michael O'Rourke, USA, 1988 * Nightmare on Elm Street 4 (A Nightmare On Elm Street 4 – The Dream Master) Renny Harlin, USA, 1988 * Offerings (Offerings) Christopher Reynolds, USA, 1988 * Pledge Class (Pledge Night) Paul Ziller, USA, 1988 * Return Of The Family Man (Return Of The Family Man) John Muriowski, USA, 1988 * The Undertaker (The Undertaker) Franco Steffanino, USA, 1988 * Todesparty II (Cutting Class) Rospo Pallenberg, USA, 1988 * Axolution – Tödliche Begegnung (Edge of the Axe) José Ramón Larraz, USA, 1989 * Freitag der 13. – Todesfalle Manhattan (Friday The 13th Part 8 – Jason Takes Manhattan) Rob Hedden, USA, 1989 * Halloween 5 – Die Rache des Michael Myers (Halloween 5 – The Revenge Of Michael Myers) Dominique Othenin-Girard, USA, 1989 * Lost Girls (Buried Alive) Gerard Kikoine, USA, 1989 * Mad Cop (Psychocop) Wallace Potts, USA, 1989 * Nightmare on Elm Street 5 – Das Trauma (A Nightmare On Elm Street 5 – The Dream Child) Stephen Hopkins, USA, 1989 * Phantom Nightmare (Phantom of the Mall: Eric’s Revenge) Richard Friedman, USA, 1989 * Prom Night III – Das letzte Kapitel (Prom Night III – The Last Kiss) Ron Oliver, Peter Simpson, USA, 1989 * Red Moon (Bloodmoon) Alec Mills, Australien, 1989 * Return of the Hitcher (Paura nel buio) Umberto Lenzi, Italien, 1989 * Rush Week (Rush Week) Bob Bralver, USA, 1989 * Silent Night, Deadly Night III – Better Watch Out! (Silent Night, Deadly Night III – Better Watch Out!) Monte Hellman, USA, 1989 * Slash Dance (Slash Dance) James Shyman, USA, 1989 1990–1999 * Grottmorden (Grottmorden / The forgotten Wells) Mats Helge, Anders Nilsson, Schweden, 1990 * Luther the Geek (Luther the Geek) Carlton J. Albright, USA, 1990 * Maniac Cop 2 (Maniac Cop 2) William Lustig, USA, 1990 * Milly… und sowas nennt sich seine Mutter (Murder in Law) Tony Jiti Gill, USA, 1990 * Denn nachts kommt Charlie (TheNight Brings Charlie) Tom Logan, USA, 1990 * Slumber Party Massacre III (Slumber Party Massacre III) Sally Mattison, USA, 1990 * Bikini Island (Bikini Island) Anthony Markes, USA, 1991 * Freddy’s Finale – Nightmare on Elm Street 6 (Freddy’s Dead – The Final Nightmare) Rachel Talalay, USA, 1991 * Happy Hell Night (Happy Hell Night) Brian Owens, USA, 1991 * Mikey (Mikey) Dennis Dimster-Denk, USA, 1991 * Skinner …lebend gehäutet (Popcorn) Mark Herrier, USA, 1991 * The Butcher (The Butcher) Maik Ude, Deutschland, 1991 * Dr. Giggles (Dr Giggles) Manny Coto, USA, 1992 * Maniac Cop 3 (Maniac Cop 3) William Lustig, USA, 1992 * Prom Night – Evil Of Darkness (Prom Night 4 – Deliver Us From Evil) Clay Borris, USA, 1992 * Jason Goes to Hell – Die Endabrechnung (Jason Goes To Hell – The Final Friday) Adam Marcus, USA, 1993 * Deadly Eyes (Deadly Eyes) Stephen Lieb, USA, 1994 * The Paperboy (The Paperboy) Douglas Jackson, USA, 1994 * Wes Craven’s New Nightmare (Wes Craven’s New Nightmare) Wes Craven, USA, 1994 * Halloween – Der Fluch des Michael Myers (Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) Joe Chappelle, USA, 1995 * Backstabbed – Spiel der Angst (Mørkeleg) Martin Schmidt, Dänemark, 1996 * I Want You Dead, Uncle Sam (Uncle Sam) William Lustig, USA, 1996 * Santa Claws (Santa Claws) John A. Russo, USA, 1996 * Scream – Schrei! (Scream) Wes Craven, USA, 1996 * Ich weiß, was Du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Know What You Did Last Summer) Jim Gillespie, USA, 1997 * Office Killer (Office Killer) Cindy Sherman, USA, 1997 * Scream 2 (Scream 2) Wes Craven, USA, 1997 * Der Mörder wartet schon (I’ve been waiting for you) Christopher Leitch, USA, 1998 * Düstere Legenden (Urban legend) Jamie Blanks, USA, 1998 * Halloween H20 ''(Halloween H20) Steve Miner, USA, 1998 * Ich weiß noch immer, was Du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer) Danny Cannon, USA, 1998 * Milo (Milo) Pascal Franchot, USA, 1998 * Schrei lauter!!! (Decampitated) Matt Cunningham, USA, 1998 * The Clown At Midnight (The Clown At Midnight) Jean Pellerin, Kanada, 1998 * Camp Blood (Camp Blood) Brad Sykes, USA, 1999 * Christina’s House (Christina’s House) Gavin Wilding, Kanada, 1999 * Granny (Granny) Boris Pavlovsky, USA, 1999 * Lighthouse – Insel des Grauens (Lighthouse) Simon Hunter, Großbritannien, 1999 * Lovers Lane – Straße des Grauens (Lovers Lane) Jon Steven Ward, USA, 1999 * Memorial Day – Der Tod wartet schon (Memorial Day) Christopher Alender, USA, 1999 * Psycho House – Gefangen in einem Albtraum (Kolobos) Daniel Liatowitsch, David Todd Ocvirk, USA, 1999 * Schrei – denn ich werde Dich töten! (School’s Out) Robert Sigl, Deutschland, 1999 * The Coroner (The Coroner) Brian Katkin, Juan A. Mas, USA, 1999 2000–2009 * A Crack in the Floor – Der Schrecken ist unter euch (A Crack in the Floor) Sean Stanek, Corbin Timbrook, USA, 2000 * Anatomie (Anatomie) Stefan Ruzowitzky, Deutschland, 2000 * Bloody Beach (Haebyeoneuro gada) Kim In-soo, Südkorea, 2000 * Bloody Murder (Bloody Murder) Ralph E. Portillo, USA, 2000 * Camp Blood 2 – The Revenge (Camp Blood 2) Brad Sykes, USA, 2000 * Cherry Falls – Sex oder stirb (Cherry Falls) Geoffrey Wright, USA, 2000 * Cut (Cut) Kimble Rendall, Australien, 2000 * Deep in the Woods – Allein mit der Angst (Promenons-nous dans les bois) Lionel Delplanque, Frankreich, 2000 * Do You Wanna Know A Secret? (Do You Wanna Know A Secret?) Thomas Bradford, USA, 2000 * Drive In (Drive In) Chuck DeBus, USA, 2000 * Düstere Legenden 2 (Urban Legends: Final Cut) John Ottman, Kanada, 2000 * Fear No Evil (Zzikhimyeon jukneunda) Kim Jong-Seok, Südkorea, 2000 * Flashback – Mörderische Ferien (Flashback – Mörderische Ferien) Michael Karen, Deutschland, 2000 * Head Cheerleader, Dead Cheerleader (Head Cheerleader, Dead Cheerleader) Jeffrey Miller, USA, 2000 * Nutbag (Nutbag) Nutbag, USA, 2000 * Paranoid Nightmare (Paranoid) Ash Smith, Australien, 2000 * Psycho Beach Party (Psycho Beach Party) Robert Lee King, USA, 2000 * Scream 3 (Scream 3) Wes Craven, USA, 2000 * 22 (22) Pål Aam, Eystein Hanssen, Norwegen, 2001 * Black Serenade (Tuno negro) Pedro L. Barbero, Vicente J. Martín, Spanien, 2001 * Bloody Highway (Hell’s Highway) Jeff Leroy, USA, 2001 * Das Mädcheninternat (Schools Out 2) Robert Sigl, Deutschland, 2001 * Final Stab – Du bist tot (Final Stab) David DeCoteau, USA, 2001 * Jason X (Jason X) James Isaac, USA, 2001 * Ripper – Briefe aus der Hölle (Ripper: Letter from Hell) John Eyres, Kanada, 2001 * Scared – Tödlicher Horrordreh (Scared) Keith Walley, USA, 2001 * School Killer (School Killer) Carlos Gil, Spanien, 2001 * Schrei, wenn Du kannst (Valentine) Jamie Blanks, USA/Australien, 2001 * Swimming Pool – Der Tod feiert mit (Swimming Pool – Der Tod feiert mit) Boris von Sychowski, Deutschland, 2001 * American Nightmare '(American Nightmare) Jon Keeyes, USA, 2002 * Bleed (Bleed) Devin Hamilton, Dennis Petersen, USA, 2002 * Curse of the Forty-Niner (Curse of the Forty-Niner) John Carl Buechler, USA, 2002 * Fallen Angels (Fallen Angels) Ian David Diaz, Großbritannien/Kanada, 2002 * Halloween Resurrection (Halloween: Resurrection) Rick Rosenthal, USA, 2002 * Make A Wish (Make A Wish) Sharon Farranti, USA, 2002 * Nine Lives (Nine Lives) Andrew Green, Großbritannien, 2002 * Piñata – Dämoneninsel (Demon Island) David Hillenbrand, Scott Hillenbrand, USA, 2002 * Shredder (Shredder) Greg Huson, USA, 2002 * Taboo – Das Spiel zum Tod (Taboo) Max Makowski, USA, 2002 * The Back Lot Murders (The Back Lot Murders) David DeFalco, USA, 2002 * TheCampusHouse.Com (TheCampusHouse.Com) David J. Gardner, USA, 2002 * Wishcraft (2002) (Wishcraft) Danny Graves, USA, 2002 * Wisher (The Wisher) Gavin Wilding, USA, 2002 * Bloody Murder II (Bloody Murder 2: Closing Camp) Rob Spera, USA, 2003 * Cheerleader Massacre (Cheerleader Massacre) Jim Wynorski, USA, 2003 * Cutthroat Alley (Cutthroat Alley) Timothy Wayne Folsome, USA, 2003 * Final Examination (Final Examination) Fred Olen Ray, USA, 2003 * Freddy vs. Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) Ronny Yu, USA, 2003 * Hatchetman (Hatchetman) Robert Tiffi, USA, 2003 * High Tension (Haute Tension) Alexandre Aja, Frankreich, 2003 * Killer Mood 2 (Killer Mood 2), André Lundgren, Schweden, 2003 * Lost Things – Strand der verlorenen Seelen (Lost Things) Martin Murphy, Australien), 2003 * Massacre At Rocky Ridge (Massacre At Rocky Ridge) ? ? ?, USA, 2003 * Ripper 2 (Ripper 2: Letter from Within), Jonas Quastel, Lloyd A. Simandl, Großbritannien, 2003 * Scream Bloody Murder (Scream Bloody Murder) Jon Hoffman, USA, 2003 * S.I.C.K. Serial Insane Clown Killer (S.I.C.K. Serial Insane Clown Killer) Bob Willems, USA, 2003 * Sssshhh… (Sssshhh…) Pawan Kaul, Indien, 2003 * The Crying Tree (The Crying Tree) วรเชษฐ์ นิ่มสุวรรณ, Thailand, 2003 * The Toolbox Murders (The Toolbox Murders) Tobe Hooper, USA, 2003 * Adam & Evil (Adam & Evil) Andrew Van Slee, USA, 2004 * Camp Slaughter (Camp Slaughter) Martin Munthe, Schweden, 2004 * Club Mad (Club Dread) Jay Chandrasekhar, USA, 2004 * Dark Harvest (Dark Harvest) Paul Moore, USA, 2004 * Freak Out (Freak Out) Christian James, Großbritannien, 2004 * Malevolence (Malevolence) Stevan Mena, USA, 2004 * Mr. Hell (Mr. Hell) Rob McKinnon, USA, 2004 * Sleepover Nightmare (Sleepover Nightmare) Boon Collins, USA, 2004 * Trespassing (Trespassing) James Merendino, USA,2004 * Blood Deep (Blood Deep) Todd S. Kniss, USA, 2005 * Camp Corpses (Camp Corpses) Marcel Walz, Deutschland, 2005 * Camp Daze (Camp Daze) Alex Pucci, USA, 2005 * Cry Wolf (Cry Wolf) Jeff Wadlow, USA, 2005 * Death Academy – Die Lehre vom Tod (Death Academy) Daniel Lehmussaari, Schweden, 2005 * Devon’s Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (Devon’s Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy) Johnny Yong Bosch, Koichi Sakamoto, USA, 2005 * Dr. Chopper (Dr. Chopper) Lewis Schoenbrun, USA, 2005 * Fear Factory – Labor der Angst (Incubus) Anya Camilleri, Großbritannien, 2005 * House of Wax (House Of Wax) Jaume Collet-Serra, Australien/USA, 2005 * Jolly Roger: Massacre at Cutter’s Cove (Jolly Roger: Massacre at Cutter’s Cove) Gary Jones, USA, 2005 * Reeker (Reeker) Dave Payne, USA, 2005 * Sam’s Lake (Sam’s Lake) Andrew C. Erin, Kanada/Südkorea/USA, 2005 * Scar (Scar) Rahil Bhorania, USA, 2005 * Scared – Endstation Blutbad (Rap nawng sayawng khwan) Pakpoom Wongjinda, Thailand, 2005' * Sickle ''(The Slaughterhouse Massacre) Paul Gagné, USA, 2005 * Silent Scream (The Retreat) Matt Cantu, Lance Kawas, USA, 2005 * Tamara (Tamara) Jeremy Haft, USA, 2005 * The Choke (The Choke) Juan A. Mas, USA, 2005 * Tower of Blood (Tower of Blood) Corbin Timbrook, USA, 2005 * Transamerican Killer (Transamerican Killer) Mack Hail, USA, 2005 * Venom – Biss der Teufelsschlangen (Venom) Jim Gillespie, USA, 2005 * Within the Woods (Camp Blood 3) Brad Sykes, USA, 2005 * Woensdag (Woensdag) Bob Embregts, Niederlande, 2005 * 7eventy 5ive (7eventy 5ive) Brian Hooks, Deon Taylor, USA, 2006 * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (All the Boys Love Mandy Lane) Jonathan Levine, USA, 2006 * Bachelor Party Massacre (Bachelor Party Massacre) Schumacker Halpern Overdrive, USA, 2006 * Behind The Mask (Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon) Scott Glosserman, USA, 2006 * Black Christmas (Remake) (Black Christmas) Glen Morgan, Kanada/USA, 2006 * Cold Prey (Fritt vilt) Roar Uthaug, Norwegen, 2006 * Dark Ride (Dark Ride) Craig Singer, USA, 2006 * Deadly Game (Complexx), Robert Arthur Jansen, Niederlande, 2006 * Drive Thru (2006) (El Mascarado Massacre) Jesse Baget, USA, 2006 * El Mascarado Massacre (El Mascarado Massacre) Jesse Baget, USA, 2006 * Halloween Night (Halloween Night) Mark Atkins, USA, 2006 * Hatchet (Hatchet) Adam Green, USA, 2006 * Heartstopper (Heartstopper) Bob Keen, Kanada, 2006 * Ich werde immer wissen, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (I’ll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) Sylvain White, USA, 2006 * In 3 Tagen bist du tot (In 3 Tagen bist du tot) Andreas Prochaska, Österreich, 2006 * Murder Island (Murder Island) Joakim S. Hammond, Schweden, 2006 * Nightmare Man (Nightmare Man) Rolfe Kanefsky, USA, 2006 * Rest Stop (Rest Stop) John Shiban, USA, 2006 * Scarred – Narben des Todes (Scarred) Jon Hoffman, Dave Rock, USA, 2006 * Schlachtnacht (SL8N8), Frank van Geloven, Edwin Visser, Niederlande, 2006 * See No Evil (See No Evil) Gregory Dark, USA, 2006 * Simon says (Simon says) William Dear, USA, 2006 * Sweet Insanity (Sweet Insanity) Daniel Hess, USA, 2006 * The Pumpkin Karver (The Pumpkin Karver) Robert Mann, USA, 2006 * Wilderness (Wilderness) Michael J. Bassett, Großbritannien, 2006 * 100 Tears (100 Tears) Marcus Koch, USA, 2007 * Boogeyman 2 – Wenn die Nacht Dein Feind wird (Boogeyman 2) Jeff Betancourt, USA, 2007 * Hack! – Wer macht den letzten Schnitt? (Hack!) Matt Flynn, USA, 2007 * Halloween (Halloween) Rob Zombie, USA, 2007 * Halloween – Left for Dead (Left For Dead) Christopher Harrison, Kanada, 2007 * Knock Knock (Knock Knock) Joseph Ariola, USA, 2007 * Lake Dead (Lake Dead) George Bessudo, USA, 2007 * The Legend of Bloody Jack (The Legend of Bloody Jack) Todd Portugal, USA, 2007 * Mr. Halloween (Mr. Halloween) Andrew Wolf, USA, 2007 * President Evil (The Tripper) David Arquette, USA, 2007 * Slasher (Slasher) Frank W. Montag, Deutschland, 2007 * Trackman (Trackman) Igor Shavlak, Russland, 2007 * April, April – Tote scherzen nicht (Remake) (April Fool’s Day) Mitchell Altieri, Phil Flores, USA, 2008 * Alive or Dead – Dies ist dein letzter Atemzug (Alive or Dead) Stephen Goetsch, USA, 2008 * Basement Jack (Basement Jack) Michael Shelton, USA, 2008 * Cold Prey 2 Resurrection – Kälter als der Tod (Fritt vilt II) Mats Stenberg, Schweden, 2008 * Death On Demand (Death On Demand) Adam Matalon, USA, 2008 * I Know How Many Runs You Scored Last Summer (I Know How Many Runs You Scored Last Summer) Stacey Edmonds, Doug Turner, Australien, 2008 * Midnight Movie (Midnight Movie) Jack Messitt, USA, 2008 * No Man’s Land: The Rise of Reeker (No Man’s Land: The Rise of Reeker) Dave Payne, USA, 2008 * Prom Night – Eine gute Nacht zum Sterben (Prom Night) Nelson McCormick, USA, 2008 * Return to Sleepaway Camp (Return to Sleepaway Camp) Robert Hiltzik, USA, 2008 * S.S.D. (S.S.D.) Vadim Shmelev, Russland, 2008 * The Cook (The Cook) Gregg Simon, USA, 2008 * Beyond Remedy – Jenseits der Angst (Beyond Remedy) Gerhard Hroß, Deutschland, 2009 * Boogeyman 3 (Boogeyman 3) Gary Jones, USA, 2009 * Freitag der 13. (Remake) (Friday the 13th) Marcus Nispel, USA, 2009 * Halloween II (2009) (Halloween II) Rob Zombie, USA, 2009 * Laid to Rest (Laid to Rest) Robert Hall, USA, 2009 * My Bloody Valentine 3D (My Bloody Valentine) Patrick Lussier, USA, 2009 * Schön bis in den Tod (Remake) (Sorority Row / The House on Sorority Row) Stewart Hendler, USA, 2009 * The Hills Run Red – Drehbuch des Todes (The Hills Run Red) Dave Parker, USA, 2009 * Weekend of Blood (Murder Loves Killers Too) Drew Barnhardt, USA, 2009 ab 2010 * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Samuel Bayer, USA, 2010 * Scram 4 (Sream 4) Wes Craven, USA, 2011 Dokumentationen * Going to Pieces – Die ultimative Tour durch ein blutiges Genre ''(USA, 2006) * Scream and Scream Again: The History of the Slasher Film (USA, 2008) Slasher-Filme